


A Hero's heart

by Windywriterv123



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windywriterv123/pseuds/Windywriterv123
Summary: A heart to heart w/ emiya (archer)(this is dumb)





	A Hero's heart

             "Aa you poor, kind, fool..." you say to him as you continue to run your fingers through his hair "Seduced by heroics..." you feel him somewhat stiffen his grey eyes avoiding your own. However, before he can fully turn his head from you, you trail your hand down so it rests on his cheek. "I cannot hope to truly free you of your past, but as your master, I promise I will stay with you no matter what." you say, a gentle smile painting itself across your face. Almost in a trance like state, Emiya reaches up to touch your face, his eyes wide.  
             "Mas-"   
             "Oiii! What do you think you're doing bastard!" an all too familiar voice shouts from the doorway. Snapping out of his haze, Emiya's face twists into a look of irritation before closing his eyes, his face twisting into a grimace.  
             "I said, what the hell do you think you're doing with Master!?" Cu continued. With a sigh, Emiya shifted into a more comfortable pose, his head snuggling into your thighs, his playboy personality rearing its mocking head.  
"What do you _think_ I'm doing Lancer?" he replied flippantly before returning his attention to you "Master, I'm sorry that such a noisy mutt had to cut our little rendezvous short." he said giving Cu a piercing side glance when he mentioned the word 'mutt' only causing the other to become more noisy.

             Giggling you smooth back Archer's hair "Don't call him that Archer, its rude." you playfully chide.   

             "I'm only telling the truth." Emiya replied frankly, his hand moving beneath his cheek to rest on your thigh, making sure to look at Cu as he gave it a small squeeze.  
             "Oi! Don't ignore me Bastard! Don't snuggle up to Master so much!" Cu snapped pointing an accusatory finger towards the smug archer.  
"And stop petting him Master!"  
             "What, does the Hound of Ulster want to be a lap dog instead?" his grin growing, Archer let out a proud huff as Cu's grip on his beloved spear only grew tighter.  
             "What was that?" Cu said, hair beginning to bristle.   
             "You heard me, lap dog." Emiya said, sitting up. 'Aa, now he's gone and done it...' removing your hand, you could only sit helplessly as the tension in the room seemed to double.  
             "Master, it seems that I'll have to take this outside." Emiya said   
             "Aaa, as long as you two don't end up destorying anything..." you said half heartedly, knowing full well that it was the same as asking Gilgamesh to stop bragging himself.  
With a scowl Cu began to exit the room, Emiya following him. However, just before he left Archer turned his face to give you one last genuine smile, as if to say 'thank you' before joining Lancer and exiting the room. 


End file.
